


a start

by Okumen



Category: CØDE:BREAKER | Code:Breaker
Genre: Gen, Pre Canon, Re-Codes, child rui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukihina finds that Kouji has taken in a stray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a start

Yukihina stared down at the little child attached to Kouji's leg. The brat stared up at him in return, unfazed by the blank expression on the dark-skinned man's face.

"Who's the shrimp?" Yukihina asked, and the child hissed. So it was a girl, huh. Even if it was a child, Yukihina was old enough to be able to tell the difference, despite the child having short hair and dressing in boys clothes. "I'm not a shrimp!" the girl protested, "I'm Rui!"

Yukihina tilted his head, and finally shifted his calm stare to his friend instead. "The one from the news? The missing kid? How did you end up with that one clinging to you?"

"I'm not clinging!" came the next of Rui's protests. Yukihina ignored her completely, head tilting a little more as he looked at Kouji, urging him to answer. "It ended up that way." Obviously, Kouji was of no help whatsoever.

"And you're just going to keep it? It's not a dog you know. Or maybe it is, since dogs can't feed themselves. Couldn't you just get a cat if you need a pet. They're much lower maintenance. "

"Do you realize how weird you sound?" Kouji muttered it between lips clutching a cigarette, "A kid is not a pet."

"I think there has been many in the past treating Power Users as exotic pets. I just didn't think you'd end up with one." Of course, there had to be more to it. Yukihina was no fool and could put things together without much trouble. He looked back down at the girl. "So what's the deal?"

"I'll become strong and I'll get revenge," the girl said firmly, with the annoyance directed toward Yukihina clear on her face.

Yukihina was silent for a several moments, as if he was actually looking at her properly for the first time. "Hmmmm..." For her family? He could relate, in a way that wasn't entirely logic. He didn't know anything about avenging ones family but, he knew about seeking revenge. "Well I suppose," he crouched down to her level. "there's a lot to do. " And he held out a hand, completely ignoring the suddenly pleased look on Kouji's face. "I'm Yukihina. Water User."

She looked between him and his hand, then firmly grasped it with her much smaller one. "I'm Rui. Shadow User."

Bit by bit, a bickering friendship started growing, with a little girl's abilities developing, and two old men - one a wolf and one soulless - making sure the seed got fuel to grow.

Of course, the two men were completely different about it, but it only made the girl that much stronger.

And it no doubt caused a very odd little group of comrades.


End file.
